All I ever need
by Ivine
Summary: Harry und Draco unterrichten an einer Zaubererschule in Paris...Ein QuidditchSpiel gegen Hogwarts steht an und noch einiges mehr! Kapitel 9 ist online!
1. Disclaimer and Notes

** ALL I EVER NEED **

_Ich widme diese Story: Cara, Fin-Phoenix, Asahi, Merilflower, Jacky, S, Remy-Chan, JackTheRipper, Tears, Chillkroete, Toyo Malloy, Kasan, Bone, Cygna, Matjes, francis, Zacarne, supergump, ALex, Systema88, Iljana, zissy, DB17, yvymaus, jessy und Leaky Cauldron_

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und Co gehören J.K. Rowling und Warner Bros. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld. 

Summary: Unabhängige Fortsetzung von "Girl". Harry und Draco unterrichten an einer französischen Zaubererschule. Vom Quicky auf dem Lehererklo, bios zu liebeskranken Schülern ist praktisch alles möglich, mal sehn wie sich die Sache entwickelt...  
Und da gibt es ja auch noch Dracos Dad und der ist strikt gegen ihre Beziehung.... 

Warnings: Das hier ist eine Slash-Story, handelt also von einer Beziehung zwischen Männern. 

Rating: Ich würde sagen PG 15-16, vielleicht später R. 


	2. Prolog

**ALL I EVER NEED **

**~ Prolog ~**

Die Sonne ging langsam unter und der Himmel färbte sich rötlich. Die Beleuchtung des Eiffelturms schaltete sich ein und auch überall in der ganzen Stadt gingen die Lichter an.  
Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy standen Arm in Arm auf der Dachterasse. Sie hatten echt großes Glück gehabt, als der Direktor des L'Institut Nicholas Flamel ihnen diese Wohnung angeboten hatte. Natürlich wusste er nicht, dass die beiden jungen Lehrer ein Paar waren, er nahm an, sie seien einfach Studienkollegen und weiter nichts. Die Sommerferien waren nach Harrys Geschmack viel zu schnell vergangen und nun war es soweit. Morgen war der erste Schultag. Obwohl die Zaubererschule mitten in Paris lag, sprachen dort alle Schüler Englisch, was sie durch die zwei englischen und dazu noch berühmten Lehrer noch besser lernen sollten.  
Noch viel wichtiger für das junge Paar war, dass sie zusammen waren. Seit die Dursleys und die Malfoys von ihrer Beziehung wussten redeten sie nicht mehr mit ihnen, was zumindest Harry egal war. Es gab nicht viele, die sonst etwas davon wussten. Nur Harrys beste Freunde, darunter Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley wussten davon.  
Dem neuen Schulleiter hatten sie nichts gesagt. Sie wollten nicht wegen ihrer Sexualität in eine Ecke gedrängt werden. Deshalb wollten sie es auch weiterhin geheim halten. 

"Einfach wunderschön" seufzte Draco verträumt und schmiegte sich an den schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann neben sich.  
"Du hast recht, chèri." flüsterte dieser und blickte in die grauen Augen seines Geliebten.  
Der Blonde lehnte sich vor und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die weichen Lippen. Er wanderte an Harrys Hals und saugte leicht an der empfindlichen Stelle.  
Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte wohlig, als eine kühle Hand unter sein T-Shirt tastete. Draco zog ihn auf eine, am Boden ausgebreitete, Decke.  
"Sag noch mal was, Harry, du weißt, das macht mich total an..." flüsterte der Blonde seinem Geliebten ins Ohr.  
Der Angesprochene lächelte den jungen Mann liebevoll an. "J' adore tes yeux."  
"Ich brauche dich, chèri. Jetzt." hauchte Draco.   
"Wie sehr brauchst du mich, Draco?" fragte Harry leise.   
Verlangend presste Draco seinen Mund auf den seines Geliebten und massierte dessen Zunge. Seine Hände wanderten über den, vom Quiddich gestählten, Rücken. Sie waren beide außer Atem, als sie sich voneinander lösten.  
Harry zog sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und einen Moment später fielen auch seine Beinkleider.  
Draco betachtete mit glänzenden Augen diesen perfekten Körper. Und diese Perfektion gehörte zu ihm. Er liebte ihn mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Und er sah in den feurigen grünen Augen, dass der andere ihn ebenso liebte. "Machst du's mir auf 'französich'?" hauchte der Blonde mit geschlossenen Augen.  
"Scherzkeks." Harry lachte sanft. Langsam begann er Draco zu entkleiden und bedeckte seinen ganzen Körper mit Küssen, bevor er sich der Härte Dracos widmete. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit seiner Zunge über die gesamte Länge des Schaftes. Das unterdrückte Stöhnen des Blonden jagte ihm heiße Schauer über den Rücken.   
Dann nahm er das Glied vorsichtig ganz in den Mund und entlockte dem Geliebten ein lustvolles Stöhnen. Schon bald ließ Harry von Draco ab und widmete sich seinem Ohr, der Blonde würde noch ein wenig leiden müssen...  
"Bitte quäl mich nicht so, Harry!" keuchte Draco atemlos.  
"Was soll ich mit dir tun, chèri?"   
Draco zögerte. Solche Spielchen war er nicht gewohnt. Eine Hand umschloss seinen pochenden Schaft, er stöhnte gequält auf.  
"Sag es." forderte Harry ihn auf.  
"Du verdammter Bastard!" sagte Draco heiser.  
"Pass auf was du sagst, Liebling." hauchte der Schwarzhaarige. "Nun sag schon, dass du mich willst." Er rieb sich verheißungsvoll an dem warmen Körper des anderen.  
"Nimm mich Harry.." flüsterte der Blonde kraftlos.   
"Sag bitte..."  
"Bitte Harry, mach endlich!" flehte Draco. 

Erschöpft lagen die beiden später Arm in Arm nebeneinander.   
"So wild kenne ich dich gar nicht..." meinte Draco und fuhr durch Harrys Haar.  
Der Schwarzharige schnurrte zufrieden. "Ich glaube das macht diese Stadt."   
"Hoffentlich bringt sie noch mehr solcher Abenteuer mit sich..." meinte Draco, bevor er an Harry gekuschelt einschlief. 

~ ~ ~

Letzte Änderung: 24.08.2003 Eure Ivine


	3. L'Institut Nicholas Flamel

**ALL I EVER NEED**

_1._

_**~ L'Institut Nicholas Flamel - collège pour la magie pratique, Paris ~**_

Die Ausbildung zum Zauberer oder zur Hexe begann in Frankreich zwar zwei Jahre später als in England, aber trotz allem machten die Schüler ihren Abschluss im selben Jahr, wie ihre anderssprachigen Altergenossen. Im Institut Nicholas Flamel' waren die jüngsten Schüler 13 und machten also mit 18 ihren Abschluss. Danach konnten sie noch zusätzlich eine zweijährige Sonderausbildung in zwei selbstgewählten Hauptfächern erhalten, mit der sie sich beispielsweise bei Gringotts bewerben und ohne weitere Prüfungen dort arbeiten konnten. 

Das Institut war in jeder Hinsicht erstklassig: Der Unterricht war auf Englisch, das die Schüler bereits an öffentlichen Schulen erlernt hatten, damit auch ausländische Kinder, beispielsweise Diplomatenkinder die Schule besuchen konnten. Daher waren die Chancen für Absolventen des Instituts im Ausland hervorragend und durch den guten Ruf, den die Schule genoss waren die Absolventen überall auf der Welt begehrt. Die Ganztagesschule wurde mit Stolz in einem Satz mit den drei bedeutendsten Schulen der Welt genannt. 

All das ging Draco durch den Kopf, als er mit Harry durch die große Eingangstür schritt.   
Bonjour, Moniseurs! begrüßte sie M. Blanc, ein kleiner rundlicher Franzose mit ergrauten Haaren, der Direktor des Instituts.  
Harry und Draco erwiderten den Morgengruß und folgten dem kleinen Franzosen ins Lehrerzimmer. 

Das Institut war ein alter Bau mit großen Fenstern und hohen Zimmern. Neben dem Hauptgebäude war eine moderne Sporthalle errichtet worden, die wie ihnen M. Blanc erklärt hatte magisch vergrößert worden war, damit Besenfliegen unterrichtet und sogar Quittich gespielt werden konnte. 

Ich darf Ihnen nun ihre Kollegen vorstellen... meinte der Direktor und wies auf die Personen im Raum. Nach und nach lernten sie M. Christian (Verwandlung, er erinnerte die beiden ein bißchen an Snape, jedoch lächelte er viel freundlicher), Mme. Souris (Geschichte der Zauberei/ Arithmantik), Mme. Aurore (Wahrsagen), M. Artaque (Besenfliegen), M. Foster (Muggelkunde, ein Landsmann) kennen und alle schienen recht sympatisch zu sein. 

Die ganze Schule versammelte sich zu Beginn des Schuljahrs in der Aula. Den beiden frischgebackenen Lehrern kam es vor, als wären sie in einem riesigen Bienenstock gelandet: Da wuselten unzählige Mädchen und Jungen in schwarzen Roben durcheinander und unterhielten sich in den unterschiedlichsten Sprachen über die Ferien, tuschelten über die neuen Lehrer und lachten. 

M. Blanc verstärkte seine Stimme, räusperte sich noch einmal, bevor er zu reden begann: Meine Lieben, ich hoffe ihr hattet schöne erholsame Ferien.   
Zustimmendes Gemurmel.  
Ich freue mich heute besonders euch die neuen Lehrer für Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke vorzustellen, die ihr sicher schon erkannt habt: M. Harry Potter und M. Draco Malfoy aus England. Ich hoffe ihr werdet sie freundlich empfangen, damit sie sich schnell eingewöhnen. 

Jetzt erhoben sich die Stimmen. Alle Blicke waren auf Harry und Draco gerichtet. Harry Potter, ihr großer Held und Bezwinger des dunklen Lords würde hier an ihrer Schule unterrichten. Und Draco Malfoy, der Sohn des grausamsten Todessers, der je gesehen wurde, Draco Malfoy, der sich der guten Seite angeschlossen hatte. Und diese beiden Männer sollten Feinde sein? 

So sahen sie aber nicht aus. Eher im Gegenteil. 

**~+~+~**

Tja, noch ein bißchen langweilig, wegen der vielen Erklärungen, aber das muss eben sein... 

Ich mach euch nochmal ne Liste mit den Lehrern, damit ihr sie bis zum nächsten Kapitel kennt:

**~+~+~**

M. Blanc - Direktor  
M. Christian - Verwandlung (2. Direktor)  
Mme. Souris - Geschichte der Zauberei/ Arithmantik  
Mme. Aurore - Wahrsagen  
M. Artaque - Besenfliegen  
M. Foster - Muggelkunde, ein Landsmann  
M. Potter - Zauberkunst  
M. Malfoy - Zaubertränke

**~+~+~**

Jetzt noch ein Review, dann habt ihr eure Pflicht erfüllt!

Bis Bald ~Ivine~ 


	4. Veränderungen

**ALL I EVER NEED**

Jaja, sagt nix, ich hatte wirklich Probleme hier was weiterzuschreiben, aber mir ist sehr lang nix eingefallen. Ich hoffe aber, dass ihr trotzdem so gnädig seid und weiterlest...Hats wer bemerkt, ich hab mir im letzten Kapitel von 'Girl' und hier im Prolog widersprochen. Da behaupte ich nämlich Lucius wüsste nix davon, allerdings hab ich in 'Girl' geschrieben, dass er es weiß, der Fehler ist inzwischen behoben.

2. 

**_ ~ Veränderungen ~_**

Die ersten beiden Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Harry und Draco gewöhnten sich schnell an den Alltag an der neuen Schule und fühlten sich richtig wohl dort. Mit ihren Kollegen kamen sie gut zurecht, das Arbeitsklima am Institut war gut, die Lehrer arbeiteten gut zusammen.   
Harry packte gerade seine Sachen zusammen. Draco wartete sicher schon auf ihn. Schließlich hatte er heute seinen freien Nachmittag. In letzter Zeit hatten sie nicht viel miteinander unternommen. Manchmal hatte der Schwarzhaarige Angst, dass sie sich auseinanderlebten, aber Dracos kleine Zärtlichkeiten bewiesen ihm das Gegenteil.  
„M. Potter? Könnte ich Sie wohl kurz sprechen, bevor Sie ihren verdienten Feierabend genießen?" brachte Blanc ihn wieder zurück in die Gegenwart.  
„Aber sicher, um was geht es." Der Junge Lehrer sah den Direktor fragend an.  
„Nun sehen sie, unser M. Artaque scheint mir in letzter Zeit sehr überanstrengt zu sein. Deshalb wollte ich Sie bitten, dass Sie das Training unserer Quiddichmannschaft zu übernehmen, um ihn zu entlasten.." Blanc flehte ihn schon fast an.  
Harry überlegte kurz. Es war ein verlockendes Angebot. Wenn es auch viel Arbeit war...aber er liebte Quiddich einfach so sehr...  
„Gerne. sagte Harry schließlich.  
Blancs Gesichtszüge entspannten sich.  
„Ich habe ein paar gute Vorschläge...wir könnten zum Beispiel gegen andere Zaubererschulen - auch international - spielen..."  
„Eine hervorragende Idee, die M. Artaque leider niemals befürwortet hat. Vielleicht ist eine Veränderung in dieser Hinsicht nicht einmal schlecht..." meinte der Direktor. „Am besten ich setze mich schon morgen mit den anderen Direktoren in Verbindung." 

~~~~ 

„Das ist echt super...ich freue mich für dich.." Draco drückte seinen Freund fest an sich. „Ich helfe dir natürlich gern, wenn du willst..."  
„Was für eine Frage, Chèri.." nuschelte Harry unter kleinen Küssen, die er auf dem Hals des Blonden verteilte. Seine Hand strich unter Dracos Shirt. „Weißt du worauf ich jetzt Lust habe?" hauchte er in das Ohr des anderen.  
„Ich kann's mir denken, Süßer..." antwortete dieser und lächelte leicht und fing an Harrys Hemd aufzuknöpfen, die er dann mit seiner Zunge streichelte.  
„Irgendwie riecht es hier verbrannt...." meinte der Schwarzhaarige plötzlich.  
Draco schreckte auf. „Oh mein Gott, die Quiche!" rief er. „Die hatte ich ganz vergessen!" Er ließ Harry los und rannte in die Küche.  
„Was zum Teufel ist eine Quiche?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige enttäuscht.   
„Eine französische Spezialität, ich hab sie extra für dich gebacken."  
Harry folgte Draco in die Küche, wo dieser in einer grünen Küchenschürze versuchte die leicht verkohlte Quiche aus dem Backofen zu nehmen.   
„Mist." fluchte der Blonde.  
„Ich bin sicher man kann sie noch essen." tröstete ihn sein Freund.   
Draco wandte sich wieder Harry zu. „Also, wo waren wir gerade?" 

~~~~ 

Gleich am nächsten Morgen brachte Harry für alle Schüler gut sichtbar eine Nachricht an das schwarze Brett an, das verkündete, dass in zwei Tagen ein Auswahltraining für die diesjährige Quiddichmannschaft stattfand. Madame Souris schlug vor, dass man eine auch eine Cheerleader-Mannschaft gründen sollte, was sie dann auch gleich neben seinen Zettel schrieb. Harry war froh eine Unterstützerin in ihr gefunden zu haben, denn M. Artaque schien wenig begeistert von der neuen Entwicklung zu sein. 

~~~~ 

„Was soll das M. Blanc, ich trainiere seit zehn Jahren das Quiddichteam und nun soll ich durch diesen untalentierten Neuling ersetzt werden?!" rief er ungehalten.  
„M. Artaque, mäßigen Sie sich! M. Potter war Sucher in seiner alten Quiddichmannschaft und er ist absolut geeignet für diese Aufgabe. Ich hatte in letzter Zeit den Eindruck, dass Sie sich übernehmen. Sie sind auch nicht mehr der Jüngste, außerdem bin ich sicher, dass M. Potter sicher Unterstützung und Ihren Rat benötigen wird. Nicht wahr?" Blanc nickte Harry zu.  
Dem Schwarzhaarigen war elend zumute. Er hatte niemanden verärgern wollen, aber es schien, als hätte er sich mit dieser Aufgabe auch einen Feind gemacht.   
„Er soll nur selbst zusehen, wie er mit den Schülern fertig wird." meinte Artaque und verließ das Lehrerzimmer. 

~~~~ 

Seid ihr trotzdem so lieb und schreibt ein Review??? Bitte!  
~ Ivine ~ 


	5. Aime Sair

**

ALL I EVER NEED

**

Der Teil ist (wiedermal) nicht besonders lang, sorry, aber ich hab irgendwie nicht den Sinn dafür 10 Seiten-Kapitel zu schreiben....dafür gibts eben mehr Kapitel... 

3.  
_** ~ Aimé Sair ~**_

„Gut François!" meinte Harry anerkennend „Mit ein bißchen mehr Training wirst du der perfekte Sucher. Ich kann wohl schon jetzt sagen, dass du dabei bist!"  
Der schmächtige braunhaarige Junge strahlte. „Wirklich Moniseur?" fragte er ungläubig.  
„Ja, wirklich, und jetzt ab unter die Dusche." antwortete der junge Lehrer lächelnd.  
„Wer ist der Nächste?." Der Schwarzhaarige sah auf seine Liste. „Aimé Sair?"   
Ein großer, muskulöser Junge trat vor. Intensiv blaue Augen blickten ihn an.  
„Welche Klasse?"  
„5." (A/N: Also die Abschlussklasse)  
„Welche Position?" fragte Harry.  
„Welche sie wollen, Moniseur Potter." meinte der Junge anzüglich.   
Der Lehrer überging diese Bemerkung und besah sich den Dunkelhäutigen genauer. „Ich würde sagen Hüter." sagte er schließlich. „Draco, spielst du ihm ein paar Bälle zu?"  
Wie sich herausstellte war Harrys Einschätzung goldrichtig und er begrüßte Aimé im Team.  
Nach zwei weiteren Stunden hatten sich ein paar ausgezeichnete Jäger und Treiber gefunden. SO viele, dass es ganz sicher Auswechselspieler für jede Position geben würde. 

~~~~~ 

„Puh, ich dachte nicht, dass das so anstrengend sein könnte..." Harry schloss nach einem anstrengenden Nachmittag die Turnhalle ab.  
„Du wolltest es nicht anders, vergiss das nicht." meinte Draco und lächelte den Schwarzhaarigen gewinnend an.   
„Wie wärs jetzt mit einer deiner wundervollen Quiches?" fragte der andere.   
„Ich wüsste noch was besseres..." Der Blonde küsste Harry leicht auf den Mund.  
„M. Potter?"   
Das Liebespaar fuhr schnell auseinander. Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich um und blickte in das Gesicht von Aimé.   
„Ja?" fragte er fahrig. „Was gibt es noch?"  
„Ich wollte Ihnen noch einmal danken. Artaque kann mich nicht leiden, deshalb durfte ich nicht in der Mannschaft spielen.   
„Schon gut. Dank nicht mir, sondern dir. Ausgezeichnete Leistungen werden eben belohnt."  
„Trotzdem. Danke, wir sehen uns beim Training. Auf Wiedersehen." Der Dunkelhaarige verschwand um die Ecke.  
„Mir gefällt es nicht, wie er dich ansieht, Chèri." sagte Draco plötzlich. „Das hat sowas Lüsternes. Und wie er das gesagt hat...Wir sehn uns..."  
„Bist du etwa eifersüchtig auf einen Schüler? Du müsstest doch eigentlich wissen, dass ich nur dich liebe..." Harry lächelte. „Das Einzige was ich befürchte ist, dass er uns gesehen hat." 

~~~~ 

Zu Hause angekommen flatterte ihnen eine Eule entgegen.  
„Das ist ja Pig, die Eule von Ron. Was der wohl will?" Harry öffnete neugierig den Brief, Draco sah ihm ebenso neugierig über die Schulter. „Hast du noch nie was von Briefgeheimnis gehört, Liebling? Kümmer dich lieber um deine Quiche, ich verhungere..."   
„Vielfraß." maulte der Blonde und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche.  
„Liebe geht durch den Magen." grinste der Schwarzhaarige. „Aber ich will mal nicht so sein." Er räusperte sich.  
„Lieber Harry,  
wir freuen uns Dich zu unserer HOCHZEIT am 22. Oktober einzuladen! Wir freuen uns sehr auf Dich. Draco ist natürlich auch herzlich willkommen. 

Wir erwarten eure Antwort postwendend  
Hermine und Ron" 

„Das ist ja ein Ding." grinste Draco. „Das Wiesel und Schlammblut heiraten..."  
„Nenn sie nicht so. Du weißt, dass ich das nicht ausstehen kann." beschwerte sich Harry.   
„Bestraf mich doch dafür..." Der Blonde warf ihm einen heißen Blick zu.  
„Das würde dir so passen, was?"  
„Ja."  
„Reden wir nach dem Essen darüber."  
„Du denkst nur ans Essen!"  
„Was soll ich machen, ich hab eben Hunger."  
„Spielverderber."  
Harry streckte seinem Freund die Zunge heraus. „Du wirst eben noch ein wenig leiden müssen...." 

~~~~~~ 

Ich hoff es hat euch wenigstens ein bißchen gefallen...im Moment plätschert alles so ein bißchen dahin, aber ich muss bestimmte Ereignisse eben irgendwie einleiten...Slash und Lemon -Fans werden schon auch noch auf ihre Kosten kommen...  
** ~ Ivine ~ **


	6. La Passion

**

ALL I EVER NEED

**

Und weiter gehts....(@ Shenendoah: Die Antwort auf dein Reviwe findest du am Ende des Kapitels...würde zu viel Platz verbrauchen, les erstmal...*g*) 

4.  
**_ ~ La passion ~_**

Harrys Blick streifte nachdenklich durch das Lehrerzimmer. Alles war hier so anders. So normal. Regale voller Aktenordner zogen sich, bis fast ganz nach oben, an der Wand entlang, eine große Tafel mit den Stundenplänen jeder Klasse hing direkt daneben. Alles war so geordnet und vorhersehbar. In Hogwarts gab es jeden Tag etwas Neues zu entdecken. Da änderten Treppen ihre Richtung, da hingen Bilder an den Wänden, die schon auf von Schülern zurückblickten und wenn sie Lust hatten, dann plauschten sie gern mit den Kindern im Gang. Hier führte jeder Treppe dorthin, wo sie hinführen sollte, hier waren die Gänge weiß gestrichen und waren anstatt mit Fackeln mit unangenehm kalten elektrischem Licht beleuchtet.   
Ja, Hogwarts war mehr als eine Schule für Harry, es war ein Zuhause, wie er es noch nie gehabt hatte. Natürlich war Dracos und seine Wohnung schön und er freute sich jedes Mal, wenn er durch die Tür kam, durch den apricot-farbenen Gang mit bunten Kunstdrucken aus der Winkelgasse ging, um in ihre Küche zu gelangen, wo Draco ihn ganz sicher mit einer neuen Kreation aus der französichen Kochkunst beglückte.Der Blonde kümmerte sich wirklich rührend um ihn. Doch alle seine Bemühungen konnten ihn nicht dazu bringen sich wie in Hogwarts zu fühlen, es hatte schon genügend Überwindung gekostet, ihre Wohnung „zu Hause" zu nennen. Harry gab es nicht gerne zu, aber Hogwarts fehlte ihm. In Paris fühlte er sich einsam. Er kannte nicht viele Leute, außer den Lehrern, doch keiner von ihnen schien ihm für eine tiefer gehende Freundschaft genug. Ron und Hermine hatten schon jetzt keine Zeit mehr für ihn, nach ihrer Hochzeit würde das nicht besser werden. Er liebte seinen Slytherin, doch nicht einmal er konnte alles ersetzen, was Hogwarts ihm gegeben hatte.   
Just in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür. Harry blickte auf.  
„Guten Morgen M. Artaque. Ich hätte eine kurze Frage an Sie."  
„Was gibt es M. Potter? Gibt es tatsächlich etwas, das Sie nicht können?" Der grauhaarige Mann sah ihn verächtlich an.   
„Ich wollte sie um Rat bei der Auswahl der neuen Quiddichbesen bitten." erklärte der Schwarzhaarige und ließ sich seinen Ärger nicht anmerken.  
„Vielleicht ein andermal, im Moment bin ich sehr beschäftigt. Sie werden schon die richtige Wahl treffen." Der Lehrer setzte eine Brille mit silbernem Gestell auf die Nase und wandte sich einem Regal, voll mit Aktenordnern, zu.   
Harry krallte sich an der Tischplatte fest, so dass seine Handknöchel weiß hervortraten. Dies war nur einer von vielen Versuchen gewesen, den Lehrer wieder auszusöhnen, seit dieser einfach so das Lehrerzimmer verlassen hatte. Doch Artaque ließ ihn jedesmal eiskalt abblitzen. Warum konnten sie nicht einfach zusammenarbeiten? Diese Ignoranz und Ablehnung machte ihm mehr zu schaffen, als er vor Draco und den anderen Lehrern zugeben wollte. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte sich nicht wirklich nicht vorstellen, dass Artaque ihn so sehr hasste, nur weil er das Quiddichteam an seiner Stelle trainierte. Da musste es doch einen anderen Grund geben. Aber Harry mochte kein rechter einfallen.  
Die Tür öffnete sich ein weiteres Mal. Draco. Sein Draco. Harrys Gesicht hellte sich etwas auf. Im Moment sah der Blonde etwas abgekämpft aus. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf den Stundenplan erkannte er auch weshalb. Gerade hatte er die Abschlussklasse unterrichtet. Einige Schüler waren schwierig in dieser Gruppe, das hatte Harry schon am eigenen Leib erfahren. Besonders dieser Aimé Sair machte ständig Schwierigkeiten, weshalb man ihn schon ein paar Mal hatte bestrafen müssen.   
_ Vielleicht würde das Quiddich ein wenig seiner Energie aufbrauchen und ihn ruhiger machen_, überlegte der Schwarzhaarige. _Na wollen wir es mal hoffen._  
„Gehn wir?" fragte Draco mit einem kurzen Blick auf Artaque, der sie argwöhnisch betrachtete. Manchmal fragte sich der Blonde, ob er vielleicht etwas von ihnen ahnte und sich deshalb so gemein gegenüber Harry verhielt. Wenn das so war, dann würde er einmal ein ernstes Wort mit dem Lehrer für Besenfliegen reden müssen. Er konnte es kaum mit ansehen, wie der um einen Kopf kleinere, seinen jungen Kollegen behandelte.

~+~+~ 

„Draco, ich möchte Leute kennenlernen." sagte Harry unvermittelt.  
Der Angesprochene sah erstaunt auf. Sie hatten es sich gerade zusammen auf ihrer dunkelgrünen weichen Couch (Es war der Blonde gewesen, der auf die Farbe Slytherins bestanden hatte) gemütlich gemacht. Der Schwarzhaarige kuschelte sich an Dracos Brust, auf der er halb lag.  
„Reiche ich dir etwa nicht mehr?" schmollte der Angesprochene gespielt und starrte auf den Glastisch vor sich. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, du bist einfach wundervoll. Ich möchte nur nicht das ganze Wochenende im Bett verbringen. Von dem ganzen Essen, das du mir ans Bett bringst, werde ich noch total fett und unsportlich." lachte Harry und drückte Draco einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Dieser grinste verlegen. „Kochen ist eben meine Leidenschaft."  
„Ach, ich dachte ich sei deine Leidenschaft..." Der Ältere schmiegte sich an Draco.  
„Warum hast eigentlich immer du das letzte Wort." fragte der Blonde.  
„Weil ich der Held von uns beiden bin, chèri." grinste der Schwarzhaarige, seine grünen Augen blitzen voll Schalk.  
„Du bist so verrückt, Harry, dass man dich einfach lieben muss." meinte Draco und drückte dem anderen leichte Küsse in den Nacken.  
Mit sanfter Gewalt drehte er seinen Freund so, dass er ihm direkt in die grünen Augen sehen konnte. „Wenn du mich liebst, dann versprich mir, dass wir heute abend Tanzen gehen." nuschelte der andere gegen seine Lippen, bevor er den Blonden in einen sanften Kuss verwickelte.  
„Das war wieder ein cleverer Schachzug von dir. Also...gut, überredet." meinte Draco schließlich.  
„Du bist einfach der Beste!" rief Harry übermütig und umarmte den anderen so stürmisch, dass sich beide nach lautem Getöse, das von der Blumenvase auf dem Glastisch kam, die in tausend und abertausend Scherben zersprang, auf dem hellen Parkettboden wiederfanden. Sie brachen in ein schallendes Gelächter aus.  
Als Draco in Harrys glückliches Gesicht sah, wünschte er sich, dieser Moment würde niemals enden. So oft hatte sein Geliebter in letzter Zeit abwesend oder traurig gewirkt, dass es ihm in der Seele weh tat. Doch der Ältere hatte geschwiegen. Und er selbst nicht gefragt. Doch in diesem einen Moment schien aller Stress und all seine Sorgen von ihm abgefallen zu sein. Da war er wieder, der Junge in den er sich Hals über Kopf verliebt hatte. Sein Harry. Sein Ein und Alles.  
Langsam erhob sich der Blonde und half seinem Freund auf. Das Lachen war verklungen, doch Harrys lächeln und sein glückliches Gesicht blieben.  
„Ich liebe dich, Draco, hab ich dir das schon einmal gesagt?"   
„Noch nicht oft genug." Die beiden Jungen Männer hielten sich glücklich im Arm.   
„Na dann lass uns etwas Passendes für heute abend suchen!" meinte der Jüngere und holte das Telefonbuch.  


~+~+~

Seit fast einer halben Stunde warteten Harry und Draco nun schon vor einem Club, genannt „La Passion". In blutroter verschnörkelter Leuchtschrift prangte das Logo (eine Rose, auf deren Stiel der Schriftzug „La Passion", zu lesen war) über der Eingangstür. Mindestens zehn weitere Paare standen vor und hinter ihnen, drängte sie angenehm nahe aneinander. Nach langem Überlegen hatte sie einen Schwulenclub ausgesucht. Dort fielen sie einfach nicht auf und sie wurden nicht unnötig begafft. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, standen sie endlich vor dem Türsteher.  
Stolz blickte Draco auf seinen Freund. Das hautenge schwarze T-Shirt und die enge Blue-Jeans betonten die Figur des Schwarzhaarigen perfekt. Auch seine Frisur, das hieß eher seine widerspenstigen Haare, die zu allen Seiten wild abstanden, fand der Blonde äußerst ansprechend. Und seit er die neue Designerbrille trug (die Draco selbstverständlich für ihn ausgesucht hatte), sah er einfach zum Anbeißen aus. Die Mischung aus verrucht und unschuldig war etwas, das er besonders an Harry liebte.  
Er selbst trug ein schwarzes Hemd, das mehr zeigte, als es verhüllte, und eine enge schwarze Lederhose. Harry hatte ihm die Sachen ausgesucht und so wusste er, dass er dem Schwarzhaarigen genauso gut gefiel, wie Harry ihm.  
Der Schrank von einem Türsteher ließ sie ohne Protest durch und sie betraten den Club.  
Überall waren dunkle Nischen, die mit weichen Plüschsesseln und Sofas in allen Farben und Formen versehen waren. Die Bar war in der Form eines Herzens. Alles in allem ein wenig albern, fand Draco, doch so lange er mit Harry hier war, konnten sie auch am Nordpol landen.   
Sein Freund hatte es sich derweil in den Kopf gesetzt ihn auf die Tanzfläche (die wie sollte es auch anders sein, in Herzform war) zu zerren, was er trotz Dracos Widerstand schaffte.   
Ein langsames Liebeslied erklang und Harry legte seine Arme um ihn. Ganz eng tanzten sie, während Draco seinem Geliebten leise Liebesschwüre ins Ohr flüsterte. Daraufhin fanden sie sich bald kuschelnd und küssend in einer der Nischen wieder. (Draco hatte allerdings auf eine bestanden, die nicht so „bonbonfarben" ausgestattet war.) Eine Weile später gingen sie engumschlungen zur Bar.   
„Ihren besten Cocktail, Moniseur. Bitte mit zwei Strohhalmen." bestellte der Blonde.  
„Wie Sie wünschen, Moniseur ...Malfoy!?"   
Draco blickte erschrocken auf. Das durfte doch nicht war sein! Ein paar blaue Augen blickten ihn mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen, Überraschung und Interesse an. Ausgerechnet Aimé Sair. Warum muss so etwas nur immer uns passieren?   
„Wo bleibst du denn, chèri? Ich bin schon am Verdursten?" Harry schmiegte sich von hinten an den Blonden. Erst jetzt blickte auch er mit Schreck, wer da vor ihnen stand.   
„Das ist ja interessant, mes Moniseurs..." sagte der Junge grinsend. 

~+~+~ 

** @ Shenendoah: Erstmal, nein, ich bin dir nicht böse. Warum auch, es ist dein gutes Recht Kritik zu üben. Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel habe ich besser hingekriegt. Um ehrlich zu sein hab ich die Story einfach so hinschleifen lassen und mir gefallen die Teile auch nicht so. Gut, ich bin vielleicht jetzt nicht mehr ganz so berzeugt von dem hier....aber egal.  
Nun noch zu deiner Frage: ich habe leider niemanden, der mir zu dieser Geschichte Beta liest....würdest dus denn machen? *liebguck* **

An alle anderen: Sagt mir eure Meinung, ihr seht ich reiß niemandem den Kopf ab...*g* 


	7. Erwischt!

**5. Kapitel**

**Erwischt!**

Draco hätte nicht sein Gesicht in diesem Moment sehen wollen. Sicher waren seine grauen Augen weit aufgerissen und hatten jeglichen Glanz verloren. Höchst warscheinlich war alle Farbe aus seinem Gesicht gewichen, so dass er nicht blasser als sonst- fast totenblass - aussah. Der Gedanke eine Leiche zu sein, schien ihm sehr verlockend, angesichts dieser Situation. Das Spiel war aus. Heute wusste es dieser Aimé, morgen die ganze Schule, dann die gesamte Welt. Nirgends würden sie mehr sicher vor Fotografen oder Reportern sein, geschweige denn, sicher vor Drohungen und jeder Menge von Heulern. Harry und er würden nicht mehr nach draußen gehen können, ohne dass jemand mit dem Finger auf sie zeigte.

Fühlen Sie sich nicht gut? fragte der junge Mann vor ihm höflich. Als ob er das nicht wusste!

Dracos Hände hielten sich krampfhaft an der Theke fest. Mir geht es gut, keine Sorge, Mr. Sair. antwortete der Blonde. Zu Harry, der ihn besorgt von der Seite anblickte, gewandt sagte er: Lass uns nach Hause gehen. Noch immer weilte er in seiner Schreckensvision. Was sollte nun werden?

Harry legte seinem Freund einem Arm um die Schultern und zog ihn an sich. Dankbar für diese Geste der Zuneigung lächelte der Blonde den Anderen warm an. Warum machte er sich nur immer so viele Sorgen? Es konnte doch gar nichts geschehen, wenn Harry nur bei ihm war. Mittlerweile hatte Aimé den bestellten Drink vor ihn gestellt. Draco bezahlte und zog leicht an einem der beiden Strohhalme. Die beiden jungen Männer entfernten sich langsam von der Bar. Harry und er leerten das Glas so schnell wie möglich und schon bald war der Entschluss zu gehen von Alkohol weggespült worden....

Dementsprechend spät war es auch, als sie das La Passion schließlich verließen. Im Stillen hatte Draco schon beschlossen, dass ihr Besuch der erste und letzte gewesen war. Das Einzige was an diesem Etablissement gut war, war der Name. Die Einrichtung und die Aufmachung mit den ganzen bunten Herzchen machte ihn krank.

Doch im Moment war der Blonde viel zu beschäftigt damit, Harry zu stützen, der sich vor lauter Lachen und Kichern nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte, also torkelte er etwas unbeholfen neben Draco her.

Hast du dieses Gesicht gesehen? kicherte Harry auf einmal. Als hätte er ein Gespenst gesehen.

Der Schwarzhaarige schien sich jedenfalls bedeutend weniger Sorgen zu machen, als er selbst. Er beschloss, nie wieder einen Tropfen Alkohol in Harrys Nähe kommen zu lassen. In der stickigen Luft drinnen, hatte ihnen der Alkohol ja in den Kopf steigen müssen. Jetzt an der frischen Luft war Draco wieder halbwegs bei klarem Verstand. Und sofort waren nicht nur Kopfschmerzen, sondern auf einen Schlag wieder alle Zweifel und Probleme wieder da. Vielleicht hätte er den Schüler einfach gleich verzubern sollen...

Aber in einer Muggelbar einen Zauberstab rausziehen? Da hätten sie gleich das Zaubereiministerium auf dem Hals gehabt.

Für ein paar Momente vergaß er alles, als Harry plötzlich ziemlich blass wurde.

Ist was? Draco hielt an und sah seinem Freund besorgt ins Gesicht.

Mir ist so schlecht.... jammerte der Schwarzhaarige und sah so elend aus, wie lange nicht mehr.

Schon gut, das wird wieder. meinte der Blonde sanft und drückte den anderen liebevoll an sich.

So hatte ich mir den Abend nicht vorgestellt, chèri. entschuldigte sich Harry.

Draco strich ihm lächelnd über den widersprnstigen Haarschopf. Es ist doch nicht deine Schuld. Und morgen ist auch noch ein Tag. 

Bitte nicht! rief Harry plötzlich. Ich glaub wir verbringen Morgen im Bett. erklärte der Schwarzhaarige leise.

Damit du deinen Kater auskurieren kannst, was? neckte ihn Draco.

Ich muss da noch irgendwo einen Spruch gegen Kopfschmerzen haben...denn eigentlich hatte ich was anderes mit dir vor, Liebling. Harry schmiegte sich an den anderen Körper.

Schon klar. Harry musste es schon wieder bedeutend besser gehen, wenn er wieder an solche Sachen denken konnte.

Lass uns nach Hause gehen.... sagte der Schwarzhaarige plötzlich.

Harry, du hast zu Hause' gesagt! Draco drückte dem Anderen einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Ich bin immer da zu Hause, wo du bist, Draco. erklärte Harry lächelnd. Sagst du den Spruch? Ich fürchte , ich bin nicht mehr in der Lage dazu....

Am nächsten Morgen wachten sie erst spät auf. Draco war der Erste von beiden, der sich in der Lage dazu sah aus dem Bett zu kriechen. Dank Harrys Spruch hatten sie zwar keinen Kater, aber das Grübeln hatte nicht aufgehört. Während Draco das Frühstück vorbereitete und den Tisch deckte, wanderten seine Gedanken immer wieder zu Aimé. Ob er wohl die Klappe halten konnte? Auch Harry schien sich einige Gedanken darum zu machen.

Was machen wir, wenn er es wirklich erzählt? fragte er mit vollem Mund, als sie später am Esstisch saßen.

Der Blonde zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung. Wir können entweder alles abstreiten oder einfach alles zugeben. In beiden Fällen haben wir einen schlechten Ruf und im zweiten werden wir außerdem suspendiert. Artaque wird sich bestimmt freiwillig die Arbeit machen und uns das mitteilen. Er sah durch das Küchjenfenster.

Nun sieh doch nicht immer alles so schwarz. Es wird schon alles gut werden. Harry erhob sich und ging um den runden Tisch zu seinem Freund. Dort angekommen nahm er ihn liebevoll in den Arm. Hauptsache wir sind zusammen, das ist alles was zählt. Langsam fing er an die Schultern des blonden Mannes zu massieren.

Du, Draco-Schatz, wir müssen noch ein Hochzeitsgeschenk für Hermine und Ron kaufen, nächste Woche ist es schon soweit. meinte Harry plötzlich.

Aber ich dachte, wir hätten uns schon auf das französische Kochbuch und den Wein geeinigt. 

Ich möchte ihnen aber noch was anderes kaufen, eine Kleinigkeit, was Persönliches. 

Schon gut, du hast gewonnen, wir machen noch nen kleinen Stadtbummel. Draco rollte mit den Augen.

Die Ruelle d'angle war sehr belebt, schließlich war heute Samstag. Von allen Seiten der breiten Gasse hörten Harry und Draco fremdartig klingende Sprachen. Sie waren heute das erste Mal hier. Wie dumm war es von ihnen gewesen zu glauben, es gäbe nur einen Ort auf der Welt, an dem man alle Arten von Zauberutensilien kaufen konnte. Natürlich gab es auch hier in Frankreich eine Reihe magischer Läden. Der Schwarzhaarige hielt, wie es nun einmal seine Art war, vor dem Schaufenster Des sports en magique' stehen und bewunderte das neueste Modell der Nimbus-Reihe. Es war wirklich ein außergewöhnlich gut gelungener Besen, das musste er zugeben. Ein silbern glänzender Stiel mit der üblichen Aufschrift wurde von einem schönen dunkelbraunen Schweif abgeschlossen.

Du willst Ron doch nicht etwa einen Rennbesen zur Hochzeit schenken? spottete Draco über seine Schulter hinweg.

Warum nicht? schmollte der Schwarzhaarige. Schließlich hat er Quiddich schon immer geliebt!

Aber wollten wir nicht etwas Persönliches schenken? Wie wäre es mit einem Fotoalbum? Wir könnten noch ein paar schöne Gedichte dazu suchen. schlug der Blonde vor.

Und Schnappschüsse von früher! Ich müsste allerdings Colin Creevy anschreiben....Aber das ist einfach eine suiper-geniale Idee! Geradezu 

Stürmisch drehte sich Harry zu seinem Freund um, der sich gleich daraufhin in eine feste Umarmung gezogen fühlte. Außerdem legten sich weiche Lippen auf seinen Mund. Überrascht riss er die Augen auf. Was sollten die Leute nur denken? _Ach, scheiß auf die Leute!_ dachte der Blonde auf einmal. Alles was jetzt zählte, war dieses anbetungswürdige Wesen vor ihm, dessen Mund, Lippen und Zunge jetzt einfach viel wichtiger, als alles andere waren. Egal, was die Leute auch sagen würden, es änderte doch nichts an ihren Gefühlen zueinander.

Nach einem scheinbar endlosen Moment lösten sich die beiden jungen Männer voneinander. Ein leiser anerkennender Pfiff erklang aus einer kleinen Nebengasse.

Bonjours, moniseurs. Schon wieder dieser Junge! Draco warf einen wütenden Blick auf den Dunkelhäutigen. Verfolgte er sie etwa?

Ich schätze Sie machen sich gerade schlau, welchen Besen Sie für die Schulmannschaft kaufen wollen...nicht wahr? Aimé lächelte in gewisser Weise unanständig.

Wie Sie vielleicht bemerkt haben, sind wir uns gerade einig geworden, Mr. Sair. erklärte Harry kühl. Guten Tag...


	8. Candlelight Dinner

Hallo Leutz!

I'm so sorry!!! Aber ich habe wirklich Phasen, in denen könnte ich nur noch schreiben (in so einer bin ich gerade), aber auch welche in denen ich nichts vernünftiges aufs Blatt bringe. 

Na ja mit dem ersten Teil des Kapitels bin ich nicht ganz so zufrieden, dafür ist mal wieder was für Harry/Draco - Fans dabei (mich eingeschlossen, hat mir Spaß gemacht zu schreiben): n kleines Zitrönchen ^^

Im nächsten Pitel treffen sich endlich mal wieder die alten Freunde. Mal sehn, wie der Rest der Gäste auf die beiden reagiert....ich freu mich schon drauf was lustiges zu schreiben....

Also jetzt viel Spaß und bitte auch n kleines Review hinterlassen, bitte!!!

~ Ivine ~

**~+~+~**

**5. Kapitel:**

**Candlelight Dinner **

**~+~+~**

Sie können für heute Schluss machen. Bitte wiederholen Sie noch einmal die Zaubersprüche dieser und letzter Stunde, ich werde ein paar von Ihnen testen. Einen Schönen Tag noch. verabschiedete sich Harry von der fünften Klasse und setzte sich seufzend an sein Pult. Es war doch immer wieder anstrengend diesen Kurs zu unterrichten. Die Abschlussklasse war einfach die schlimmste Klasse, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Aber mittlerweile hatte er die Wildfänge ganz gut im Griff und Harry setzte große Erwartungen in ihre UTZ-Ergebnisse. Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Uhr über der Tür. Wieder entfuhr ihm ein Seufzer. In zwei Stunden würde seine letzte Klasse für heute kommen. Bis dahin konnte er noch die Aufsätze der Dritten korrigieren. 

Nach einer halben Stunde setzte er erschöpft die Brille ab und fuhr sich über die Augen. So anstrengend hatte er sich das Lehrerdasein nicht vorgestellt, aber er liebte seinen Beruf schon sehr. Trotz allem war er mehr als froh, dass Draco und er sich für die Hochzeit von Ron und Hermine Donnerstag und Freitag frei genommen hatten, also musste er nur noch heute überstehen. 

Wirklich verwundert hatte ihn die gesamte Woche, dass Aimé anscheinend die Klappe gehalten hatte. Kein Gerücht und kein Getuschel auf den Gängen. Und auch sonst hatte niemand etwas gesagt. Nicht, dass Harry oder Draco darüber gewesen wären. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es war nur ...seltsam. 

Moniseur? Alles in Ordnung? Der Schwarzhaarige spürte den Atem des Jungen im Nacken. Kalte unangenehme Schauer liefen seinen Rücken hinunter. 

W-was fällt Ihnen ein? Ruckartig stand Harry auf und funkelte Aimé böse an. Sie haben hier nichts zu suchen! 

Warum denn so aufgeregt? Der dunkelhäutige Junge streckte seine Hand aus und berührte seine Wange. Harry zuckte zurück. Sie sind so viel hübscher, ohne Brille, meine ich... hauchte Aimé. 

Sein Herz klopfte wild. Was sollte das? Der Schwarzhaarige begann zu zittern. H-hören Sie auf. Sofort! Er schluckte hart. Aimé schien das nicht zu kümmern, er kam immer näher, lehnte sich schließlich vor und küsste ihn. Harry schob seinen Schüler von sich weg und verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige. 

Aimé hielt sich grinsend die brennende Wange. Was haben Sie, Moniseur? Sie lassen sich doch schließlich auch von Malfoy vögeln.... 

rief Harry. Verschwinden Sie!!! 

Wie Sie meinen...für diesmal werde ich gehen.... meinte der blauäugige Junge und schlenderte locker aus der Tür. 

Die Worte seines Schülers hatten Harry tief getroffen. Wenn nur Draco jetzt da wäre....Was wollte Aimé damit bezwecken? Ihm war plötzlich übel. Diese Lippen...sie waren so kalt und ohne Gefühl gewesen...Wie sollte das noch weitergehen? Er bereute es bitter, dass er hierher nach Paris gegangen war. Vielleicht sollte er einfach gehen. Aber er konnte und wollte Draco nicht verlassen. Er sehnte sich schon jetzt den Moment her, in dem er den Blonden wiedersehen konnte.... 

Draco stand gerade wieder an seinem heißgeliebten Herd. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Harry nach Hause kam. Bis dahin sollte alles perfekt sein, er hatte ein kleines romantisches Dinner vorbereitet, schließlich mussten sie morgen nicht so früh aufstehen. Und morgen am späten Vormittag würden sie dann zum Fuchsbau apparieren. Der Blonde war schon lange nicht mehr so froh gewesen, dass eine Woche kürzer ausfiel. Eigentlich hatte er jeden Tag damit gerechnet, jemand würde sie auf ihre Beziehung ansprechen, oder noch schlimmer, man würde sie vom Dienst suspendieren. Irgendetwas daran kam ihm spanisch vor, er glaubte nicht daran, Aimé würde seine Klappe aus Freundlichkeit halten. Nein, da war etwas entschieden faul. 

PLOPP! 

Harry, da bist du ja! Geh noch schnell unter die Dusche, bis dahin ist dann das Essen fertig. begrüßte Draco seinen Geliebten und hauchte ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. Unerwartet zog der Schwarzhaarige ihn fest in die Arme. 

Ist irgendwas? fragte der ehemalige Slytherin besorgt und streichelte dem Größeren über den Rücken. 

Nein, ich freu mich nur dich zu sehen, Süßer. Harry lächelte ihn lieb an. Ich freu mich schon auf unser Essen, streng dich schön an, ja? 

Für dich doch immer. erklärte der Blonde schmunzelnd und ging wieder in die Küche. 

Eine Viertelstunde später saßen die beiden sich am Esstisch gegenüber. Harry warf ihm immer wieder lange Blicke zu und stocherte abwesend in seinem Teller. 

Iss doch was, sonst wird es kalt. Oder schmeckt es dir nicht? Draco sah ihn besorgt an. Irgendetwas musste doch gewesen sein. Sonst stürzte er sich doch auf alles, was er gekocht hatte. Außerdem war er heute so schweigsam, das passte gar nicht zu ihm. 

Doch, es schmeckt ganz toll, Draco. Du bist einfach der beste Koch, den ich kenne. Harrys Miene hellte sich auf. 

Wie viele kennst du denn? Draco blickte ihn belustigt an. 

Doch so viele.... meinte er dann schelmisch grinsend. Der Blonde blickte auf seinen Teller. Bist du fertig? 

Ja, danke. Lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Harry ging schon voraus, während Draco mit zwei blitzschnellen Zaubersprüchen aufräumte, dann folgte er dem Schwarzhaarigen und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Couch. 

Also, jetzt rück doch raus mit der Sprache, ich weiß doch, dass etwas passiert ist.... Graue Augen blickten in Grüne. 

Aimé hat...mich geküsst...ich wollte es nicht...glaub mir...ich hab gedacht mein Herz würde gefrieren....es war so schrecklich abstoßend.... stammelte Harry und begann als er daran dachte schon wieder zu zittern. 

Draco bekam bei dem Gedanken eine riesige Wut auf den dunkelhäutigen Schüler. Wie konnte er Harry das antun? Warum konnte er sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Dieser Mistkerl machte seinen Geliebten seelisch fertig. Und aus welchem Grund? Wegen seiner eigenen Begierde? Das war doch echt das Letzte! 

Der Blonde legte behutsam seine Arme um den Schwarzhaarigen und drückte ihn an sich. Wenn dich dieser ... auch noch einmal anfasst, dann bekommt er es mit mir zu tun.... murmelte er. Sie saßen eine Weile zusammengekuschelt auf der Couch, einfach die Nähe des anderen genießend. 

Würdest du mich küssen? Deine Küsse sind so schön warm... 

Was für eine Frage...natürlich Harry. Vorsichtig legte er seine Lippen auf die des anderen und schloss die Augen. Langsam verstärkte er den Druck und öffnete leicht den Mund, um mit der Zunge Harrys Mund zu erkunden. Es war, als würde dieser Kuss unendlich lange dauern...Er ließ seine Lippen langsam am Hals des Schwarzhaarigen herunterwandern, während er das T-Shirt seines Partners hochschob und über die weiche Haut streichen ließ. 

schnurrte Harry und schloss genießend die Augen. Nicht aufhören, ja? 

Draco musste lächeln. Mein kleiner Nimmersatt... nuschelte er an der Halsbeuge seines Geliebten. Er zog ihm das Shirt nun ganz über den Kopf und verteilte kleine Küsse auf seiner Brust, neckte seine Brustwarzen zärtlich mit der Zunge. 

Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie das Feuer in Harry erwachte, als er ihm in die Augen sah. Die sonst ruhigen grünen Augen, brannten vor Lust. 

Draco ließ seine Zunge in Harrys Bauchnabel wandern und entlockte ihm ein heiseres Keuchen. Eine von Harrys Händen fasste ihn am Haar, zog ihn mit sanfter Gewalt wieder auf Augenhöhe mit dem Schwarzhaarigen. Mit vor Lust zitternden Händen öffnete er Dracos Hemd und verschloss seinen Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der beiden den Atem raubte. 

Ich liebe dich. flüsterte Harry und küsste den anderen wieder, während er sich verlangend an ihm rieb. Er stöhnte leise in den Kuss, als er Dracos Erregung an seiner spüren konnte. 

Draco verließ Harrys Lippen und wanderte wieder nach unten, bis er vor seinem Geliebten kniete. Mit einem letzten langen Blick in dessen Augen, öffnete er den Gürtel der schwarzen Jeans und nach einem kurzen Kampf mit den Knöpfen streifte er das nun überflüssig gewordene Kleidungsstück und mit ihm alle anderen ab. 

Sanft strich er mit der Hand über die Innenschenkel, was Harry dazu brachte zu seufzen und seine Hüfte anzuheben. Nicht sofort kam Draco dem Wunsch seines Geliebten nach, sondern beschränkte sich erst darauf ihn ein wenig zu reizen, indem er mit seiner Zunge ganz langsam von seinen Innenschenkeln, bis zum Zentrum seiner Erregung strich. Als sich der Blonde endlich dazu erbarmte Harrys inzwischen harte Männlichkeit in den Mund zu nehmen und genüßlich daran zu saugen. Nun konnte sich der Schwarzhaarige nicht mehr halten. Sein Verstand war vor Lust so benebelt, dass er, zwischen zahllosen lustvollen Stöhnen, keinen vernünftigen Satz mehr herausbrachte. 

In dem Moment, in dem er den blonden Schopf in seinem Schoß auf und absinken sah, war es um seine Beherrschung geschehen, mit einem finalen Schrei erreichte er den Höhepunkt seiner Lust. Noch immer schwer atmend ließ er sich zu seinem Draco auf den Boden sinken und verwickelte ihn in einen zärtlichen Kuss, schmeckte sich selbst noch auf den Lippen seines Geliebten. 

Der andere legte ihm einen Finger über den Mund. Der Blonde küsste den anderen abermals und stand schließlich auf. Mit einer Leichtigkeit, die man dem eher schmächtigen Jungen nicht zugetraut hätte, hob er den Schwarzhaarigen auf seine Arme und trug ihn zum Schlafzimmer. Vorsichtig bettete er den anderen auf die Decke und strich ihm zärtlich durchs Haar. 

Harry zog ihn näher zu sich und flüsterte in sein Ohr: Ich will dich, Chéri....in mir...sofort..... Er lächelte den verdutzten Draco schelmisch an. 

Du wirst auch nie müde.... grinste Draco, als er aus der Schublade des Nachtschränkchens eine Tube mit Gleitgel holte. 

Stimmt, das ist wirklich reiner Eigennutz.... grinste Harry zurück. Ich will nur wissen, ob ich noch begehrenswert für dich bin, Draco.... 

Der Blonde legte sich zwischen seine gespreizten Beine und erklärte: Da ich dir nicht sagen kann, wie sehr ich dich begehre, muss ich es dir wohl zeigen.... 

Eng aneinandergekuschelt lagen sie später im Bett und flüsterten sich leise Liebesschwüre ins Ohr. Niemals würde irgendjemand schaffen sie beide auseinander zu bringen, das schworen sich beide, bevor sie in einen ruhigen, traumlosen Schlaf fielen. 

**~+~+~**


	9. Eine Hochzeit bei den Weasleys

**Hallo Leutz! Es tut mir sowas von leid, wirklich, aber ich bin bei dieser Geschichte in einem wirklichen KreaTief, das könnt ihr mir glauben....und irgendwie bin ich mit diesem Kapitel auch gar nicht so zufrieden....ich hoffe, dass ihr nicht allzu böse seid. Und dass das überhaupt noch jemand liest....**

**~Ivine~**

**~+~+~**

6.

_** Eine Hochzeit bei den Weasleys**_

**~+~+~**

Harry, wie schön, dass du da bist! begrüßte Molly Weasley den jungen schwarzhaarigen Mann freundlich und fiel ihm um den Hals. Du bist schon wirklich lange nicht mehr hier gewesen. meinte sie. 

Guten Tag, Mr. Malfoy. sagte sie nun, da ihr Blick auf Harrys blonden Begleiter fiel. Die Begrüßung fiel doch merklich kühler aus...es war fast, als wäre der Winter an diesem Tag im Spätherbst schon eingebrochen. Harry machte das traurig und er wusste, dass Draco, auch wenn er es nicht zeigte, ebenso enttäuscht darüber war. Das bewies, dass die Menschen noch immer nicht fähig dazu waren zu verzeihen, dass sie noch immer Lucius, den Todesser, in Draco sahen, obwohl der Krieg schon lange vorbei war. 

Gleich nach Mrs. Weasley wurden sie auch von Arthur und Ron begrüßt. Wiederum schien der Blonde nicht gleichberechtigt behandelt zu werden, denn Mr. Weasley reichte ihm nur flüchtig die Hand, sah ihm nicht in die Augen. Hätte Ron nicht ein lockeres Na, wie gehts Frettchen? losgelassen und ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter geklopft,wäre Harry wahrscheinlich vollkommen aufgerastet. 

Draco spürte sehr wohl, dass sein Geliebter wütend war, aber er konnte es den Weasleys nicht verdenken, schließlich hatten er und sein Vater praktisch ständig über die rothaarige Familie gelacht. Er hätte nicht anders reagiert.Doch jetzt war alles anders geworden. Er wollte nichts mehr mit seinem Vater zu tun haben, soviel war sicher, also würde er auch nicht mehr über nicht reinblütige Familien lästern müssen. 

Nach ein paar Minuten Smalltalk wurde sie schließlich zu den anderen Gästen geführt, wo sie erstmal unter begeisterten Aufschreien von den Weasley-Zwillingen empfangen wurden. 

Hey Harry, wie gehts dir? Paris scheint die gut zu bekommen... bemerkte Fred und ließ seinen Blick prüfend über den Schwarzhaarigen wandern. Gut siehst du aus.... 

Finger weg von meinem Freund, Weasley! mischte sich nun Draco ein und fauchte den Rothaarigen eifersüchtig an. 

Schon gut, schon gut. lachte Fred. Aber solltest du jemals genug von seinem Luxuskörper haben... - Hier lief Harry knallrot an - Dann meld dich einfach bei mir.... 

Tut mir leid, aber das wird wohl kaum passieren. erklärte der Blonde und legte demonstrativ einen Arm um die Hüfte seines Partners. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch der Letzte kapiert hatte, dass der Junge der lebt angekommen war und so wurden sie schließlich von sämtlichen Schulfreunden umringt und es wurde aufgeregt durcheinandergeredet. 

So erfuhr Harry, dass Dean und Seamus, die ja schon zu Schulzeiten unzertrennlich waren, ein Paar Schwestern geheiratet hatten, Neville verlobt mit Parvati Patil war und jede Menge anderen Klatsch und Tratsch, der viel zu umfangreich wäre, um ihn hier aufzuschreiben. Wichtig für Harry war jedoch, dass keiner der anderen sich Draco gegenüber irgendwie feindlich verhielt. Er war einer von ihnen geworden. Endlich. 

**~+~+~**

Jetzt lasst mich doch endlich einmal durch, Leute! Ich würde gerne meinen besten Freund begrüßen! erhob sich nun eine Stimme über die anderen und eine schlanke, braunhaarige Frau drängte sich durch die aufgescheuchten Gäste. Ehe er sich's versah, wurde der Schwarzhaarige schon am Handgelenk aus der Menge gezerrt. Hermine fiel ihm, sobald genug Platz war, um den Hals und drückte ihn fest an sich. 

Schön, dass ihr endlich da seid. Wie gehts dir? plapperte sie munter drauf los. 

Gut, danke, aber jetzt lass dich mal anschauen, Mrs. Weasley! Harry staunte nicht schlecht. Hermines Haare waren kunstvoll hochgesteckt und die Falten eines champagnerfarbenen langen Kleids schmiegten sich um ihre Hüften. Das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen und der Glanz in ihren Augen, vervielfachte ihre Schönheit nur noch. 

Ron hat wirklich großes Glück. meinte der Schwarzhaarige und lächelte. Ja, das hat er wirklich. Er seufzte leise. 

fragte Hermine plötzlich besorgt. Ist alles in Ordnung bei Draco und dir? Du bist irgendwie eigenartig heute. 

Bei uns ist alles bestens, mach dir nur keine Sorgen. erklärte der Gryffindor. Er wollte nicht, dass die anderen von ihren Problemen mit Aimé wussten, sie würden das schon schaffen. 

**~+~+~**

Die Heiratszeremonie war schlicht und ohne großen Aufwand, so wie Ron und Hermine das immer gehalten hatten. Dafür fiel die Feier danach umso ausgelassener aus. Harry genoss die ungezwungene lockere Atmosphäre unter all seinen Freunden. Zu ihrer aller Freude war auch Professor Dumbledore erschienen, den Harry gleich wegen der Quiddichideen ansprach. Dieser war mehr, als nur begeistert und sie legten den Termin für das erste Spiel fest. 

Das Fest war lange und zu fortgeschrittener Stunde waren nur noch die eingefleischten engen Freunde zusammen, die sich in die weichen Kissen der Sofas und Sessel kuschelten. 

schnurrte Draco in das Ohr seines Freunds, der mit geschlossenen Augen an ihm lehnte. Sollten wir nicht besser nach Hause gehen? 

Harry, du schläfst ja.... tadelte der Blonde seinen Geliebten und lachte. Er hat ja noch nie besonders viel Alkohol vertragen.... meinte er an die anderen gewandt. Ich glaube, wir verabschieden uns jetzt aber wirklich besser, müsst ihr beiden nicht morgen auch zu eurer Hochzeitsreise aufbrechen? Der Slytherin erhob sich langsam und zog den dösenden Harry gleich mit sich nach oben. 

Nur noch fünf Minuten, chèri... murmelte er vor sich hin. Die anderen lachten leise. 

Es war wirklich nett mit euch. Ihr müsst uns unbedingt mal in Paris besuchen, ja? Er meinte es ernst, er fand wirklich, dass sein Geliebter die richtigen Freunde hatte und er wollte, dass sie auch seine Freunde wurden. 

Kommt gut nach Hause, ihr beiden. meinte Hermine und umarmte beide noch einmal herzlich. 

**~+~+~**

Mit einem leisen PLOPP landeten Harry und Draco in ihrer Wohnung. Ein schwarzer Rabe flatterte aufgeregt vor ihnen herum. Verwundert blickte Draco auf den Vogel. Er hatte ihn noch nie gesehen. Endlich bemerkte er einen weißen Zettel am Fuß des gefiederten Tiers. Vorsichtig setzte er seinen Geliebten auf ihrer Couch ab und wandte sich dann wieder dem Raben zu, der sofort fortflatterte, nachdem er den Brief abgemacht hatte. Mit starren Augen, blickte er auf die schwarzen Lettern. Wieder und wieder laß er den Text und sein Herz schien stehenzubleiben. 

Mon chèr Harry, 

ich hoffe Sie haben einen schönen Tag verbracht. 

Es wird Zeit über mein Schweigen zu reden. Denn umsonst ist nur der Tod. 

Treffen Sie mich morgen Abend im La Passion. 

Bises Aimé Sir 

P. S Bringen Sie ihren blonden Geliebten ruhig mit. 

Wie konnte es dieses Mistbalg nur wagen? Aber was sollten sie jetzt nur tun? 

~+~+~

**Ich weiß nicht, ob dieses Kapitel überhaupt noch ein Review verdient hat....**


	10. La Passion Zweiter Streich

**Ich habe das Gefühl meine Kapitel werden immer kürzer und immer weniger einfallsreich, aber im Moment habe ich wirklich einen Durchhänger, was diese Story angeht. Wenn ihr irgendwelche Vorschläge, Wünsche etc habt, dann mailt mir auf jeden Fall, ja?**

**Aber jetzt zum Kapitel: Ich musste die leidige Episode mit Aimé Sair endlich beenden, ihr seid sicher auch froh darüber, jetzt ist mal wieder Zeit für frischen Wind. **

xxx

**7. Kapitel**

**La Passion - Zweiter Streich**

xxx

Draco blickte die verhasste rosa gestrichene Fassade des La Passion hoch und schnaubte verächtlich. Er hatte sich eigentlich geschworen, nie mehr hierher zu kommen, denn einfach alles an diesem Club war schrecklich. Und heute fühlte er sich noch viel schlechter, als bei seinem letzten Besuch. Aber er wollte es nicht zeigen, er musste stark sein für Harry. Zärtlich drückte er dem anderen die Hand, als sie vom Türsteher einfach durchgewunken wurden. 

Es wird schon gut gehen. Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte ihn nervös an. 

bestätigte Draco unsicher und sah sich im noch recht leeren Club um. Er hielt Ausschau nach Aimé, sicherlich würde er sie nicht lange warten lassen. Menschen wie Aimé waren ihm wirklich zuwider, man konnte ihn einfach nicht einschätzen. 

Ah, mes Moniseurs, herzlich willkommen! Der Dunkelhäutige deutete eine Verbeugung an und lächelte verschlagen. Ich bin überglücklich, dass Sie meiner Einladung so prompt gefolgt sind... 

Sparen Sie sich die falsche Freundlichkeit, Sair! fuhr Draco den Jüngeren an. Erklären Sie uns lieber, was das eigentlich soll? Er funkelte seinen Schüler böse an und verschränkte die Arme vor seinem Oberkörper. 

Harry rührte sich nicht, er starrte ins Leere. Draco spürte, dass sein Freund einfach nur noch weg und sich am liebsten daheim verkriechen wollte. Er konnte das nur zu gut nachfühlen, aber manchmal musste man auch auf Konfrontation gehen, manchmal kam man um einen offen Konflikt einfach nicht herum. Jetzt war ein solcher Moment gekommen und Draco würde nicht zögern, alles zu tun, um den Schwarzhaarigen zu schützen. 

M. Malfoy, M. Potter, wenn Sie mir jetzt bitte folgen würden...? Aimé ging nicht einmal auf die Frage ein, was den Blonden schon jetzt fast zu Weißglut brachte. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er sich noch würde beherrschen können... 

xxx

Sie betraten eines der Hinterzimmer, das Harry sicher gemütlich gefunden hätte, wenn sie nicht in dieser Situation gewesen wären. In der Mitte des Zimmers befand sich eine blaue Sitzgruppe und auch sonst war der Raum in Blau gehalten. Sie ließen sich auf den Sitzen nieder und für ein paar Momente herrschte Stille unter ihnen. 

Also, was wollen Sie, Mr. Sair? Endlich hatte der Schwarzhaarige seine energische Stimme wiedergefunden. Seit dem Eintreffen der Nachricht, hatte er kaum etwas gesagt und sich zurückgezogen. 

Meine Bedingungen sich sehr einfach... Aimé war selbstbewusst wie immer und er ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er glaubte, die beiden Lehrer würden nach seiner Pfeife tanzen. M. Potter verbringt eine atemberaubende Nacht mit mir und tut alles was ich sage, dann werde ich schweigen, für immer. Niemand wird jemals etwas von Ihrer Beziehung erfahren. Das heißt, falls Harry ihre Beziehung dann überhaupt noch möchte... Er grinste selbstgefällig. 

Ich habe Ihnen nie erlaubt, mich bei meinem Vornamen zu nennen. sagte Harry kühl und blickte seinen Schüler durchdringend an. 

Aimé tat so, als hätte er den Schwarzhaarigen nicht gehört. Überlegen Sie es sich...am Ende meiner Schicht können Sie mir Ihre Entscheidung mitteilen. Daraufhin verließ er den Raum. 

Für ein paar Momente herrschte Stille zwischen Draco und Harry. 

Vielleicht sollte ich es tun. Der ehemalige Gryffindor blickte zu Boden 

murmelte der Blonde. Niemals, das lasse ich nicht zu! rief er dann etwas lauter. 

Aber dann sind wir ihn endgültig los... 

Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht. Wenn er dich einmal hatte, wird er dich nicht mehr hergeben wollen und das weißt du! Draco stand auf und ging im Kreis um die Sitzgruppe herum. Wovor haben wir eigentlich Angst? Dass irgendjemand herausfinden könnte, dass wir schwul sind? Ich verstehe nicht, warum wir es noch weiter verbergen sollten... Irgendwann hätten sie es sowieso gemerkt, oder? 

Du meinst, wir sollen uns outen? Harry war bei dem Gedanken nicht ganz wohl. 

Genau das. Wir dürfen Aimé nicht damit durchkommen lassen, glaubst du tatsächlich, dass eine Nacht sein Schweigen garantiert? Der Blonde blieb stehen und schwieg für einen Moment. Und außerdem...ich will nicht, dass du mit ihm schläfst... 

Nun stand auch Harry auf und umarmte seinen Freund zärtlich. Ich will mit niemandem außer dir schlafen, Süßer... flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr. 

Ich liebe dich, Harry... 

Und wie sollen wir es den anderen sagen...? 

xxx

Am Montagmorgen vor der Schule atmete der Schwarzhaarige noch einmal tief durch und sah seinem Freund noch einmal lächelnd an. Draco blickte zurück und nickte ihm aufmunternd zu, bevor er seine Hand nahm und sie zusammen durch die Eingangstür schritten. Die beiden spürten schon die verwunderten Blicke auf sich ruhen und irgendwie genossen sie die teils interessierten, teils geschockten Gesichter ihrer Schüler und Schülerinnen und es war ihnen mehr und mehr zum Lachen zumute. Besonderen Triumph fühlte Harry in sich aufsteigen, als sie an einer Gruppe der Abschlussklasse vorbeigingen und er Aimés Mund weit offen stehen sah. In diesem Moment fühlte er sich, als hätte er eine Zentnerlast verloren. Nun war dem Dunkelhäutigen jede Möglichkeit genommen, sie vor den anderen bloß zu stellen, wie er es sicher vorgehabt hatte, nachdem sie das Hinterzimmer, ohne ihm Bescheid zu geben, verlassen hatten. Seine lüsternen Pläne waren fehlgeschlagen, damit hatte er sicher nicht gerechnet... 

Draco sah ihn herausfordernd an. _Du kriegst Harry nicht, französischer Schnösel!_ sagte sein Blick und er grinste bei dem Gedanken an Aimés Gesichtsausdruck, wenn er den neuesten Aushang lesen würde: 

**WIR BRAUCHEN EINEN SUCHER FÜR DAS ERSTE SPIEL GEGEN HOGWARTS!**

**PROBETRAINING: HEUTE NACHMITTAG AB 15 UHR**

xxx

**Lemon wird es übrigens auch bald mal wieder geben, da ist ja immer noch eine Idee, die ich noch nicht erarbeitet habe....lasst euch überraschen**

**Bis nächstes Mal und Review nicht vergessen**

**Ivine**


	11. Zurück nach Hogwarts

Hallo zusammen!

Ich hoffe nach dieser wirklich schrecklich langen Unterbrechung will überhaupt noch jemand wissen, wie es weitergeht...Es tut mir auch echt leid, aber ich war in einer wirklich schrecklichen Schaffenskrise und irgendwie ist seit gestern der Knoten geplatzt. Also wird es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis ich auch die anderen Geschichten fortsetze, denn ich will erst alle fertig stellen, bis ich dann was Neues anfange. Naja, lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, hier kommt das nächste Kapitel, viel Spaß dabei

Salut und auf bald

Ivine

**9. Kapitel**

**Zurück nach Hogwarts**

„Da ist es!" rief Harry begeistert und blickte über seine Schulter hinweg auf Draco und die Schüler, die kurz hinter ihm flogen.

„Beruhig' dich mal, sonst fällst du noch vom Besen." meinte Draco lächelnd. Er wusste, dass es der Schwarzhaarige kaum hatte erwarten können endlich wieder in „seinem" Hogwarts zu sein. Schon seit Wochen hatte es kein anderes Gesprächsthema mehr gegeben, als das bevorstehende Quidditch-Spiel des INF (Institut Nicholas Flamel) gegen Hogwarts. Und er musste zugeben, dass auch er seine Begeisterung kaum verbergen konnte, als er das Schloss, umgeben von ein paar Nebelschleiern - es war schon früher Abend - erblickte. Seine Schüler ließen bewundernde Blicke über das Gemäuer wandern und etwas wie Stolz keimte in Draco auf.

„Wir setzen dann zum Landeanflug an." erklärte Harry und lenkte seinen Besen sachte tiefer. „Aber passt auf die Peitschende Weide auf, mit der hatte ich schon unangenehme Erfahrungen." fügte er noch hinzu und lächelte seine Schüler aufmunternd an.

Kaum waren Draco, Harry und die Quidditch-Mannschaft sicher auf vor dem Eingangstor gelandet, öffnete es sich schon wie von Geisterhand und Albus Dumbledore trat heraus, um sie zu begrüßen.

„Wie schön, dass Sie alle hier gut angekommen seid. Die Hauselfen werden Ihr Gepäck nun in ihre Schlafquartiere bringen und Sie können mir gleich in die Große Halle folgen, wo Sie schon sehnsüchtig erwartet werden." Der alte Mann lächelte Draco und Harry an.

Schon ein paar Minuten später traten die Neuankömmlinge in die Große Halle. Die französischen Schüler staunten nicht schlecht, denn in ihrer Großstadtschule war alles weniger spektakulär. Harry lächelte glücklich, er war wieder zu Hause. Viele schöne Erinnerungen strömten auf ihn ein und er kam sich ein bißchen vor wie im ersten Schuljahr, als alle den Kopf gereckt hatten, um den berühmten Harry Potter zu erspähen. Hier hatte sich einfach nichts verändert, noch immer tuschelte alles beim Anblick neuer fremder Gesichter. Harry und Draco nahmen am Lehertisch platz, während sich seine Schüler an den Tisch der Gryffindors gesellten.

„So, Potter, hat es Sie also tatsächlich wieder nach Hogwarts verschlagen?" hörte er eine schnarrende Stimme neben sich.

„Professor Snape, Sie wissen doch, dass ich es ohne ihren Unterricht kaum noch aushalten kann." meinte der Schwarzhaarige und zwinkerte seinem ehemaligen Lehrer zu.

Wie auf Kommando begannen die beiden zu lachen. Als sich Harry wieder beruhigt hatte, wandte er sich erneut Professor Snape zu. „Es tut gut, dich wiederzusehen, Severus." sagte er nun vertraulicher. Durch ihre gemeinsame Arbeit im Orden des Phönix hatte sich eine seltsame Art Freundschaft und Verbundenheit zwischen ihnen entwickelt. Snape und er waren sich in vielem ähnlich, auch wenn man es auf den ersten Blick nicht sah.

„Ich habe gehört, du machst dich gut als Lehrer, Harry." Der schwarzhaarige Lehrer lächelte. „Ich bin froh, dass du dein Glück gefunden hast." Er blickte auf Draco, der sich gerade angeregt mit Professor Flitwick unterhielt. „...Lucius ist, wie du weißt, nicht gerade angetan...also passt lieber auf...denn er wird morgen auch anwesend sein...aber vielleicht gelingt es uns ja morgen, seine Meinung zu ändern, denn ich weiß etwas, dass Draco noch nicht weiß..." Er zwinkerte dem Schwarzhaarigen zu.

xxx

Harry musste kichern, als sie wie zwei Schüler heimlich durch die Gänge schlichen.

„Pssst, nicht so laut, Süßer!" meinte Draco, musste dann aber auch kichern. „Weißt du, wie oft ich mir das vorgestellt habe, als wir noch in der Schule waren?"

„Wahrscheinlich genauso oft, wie ich..." flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige zurück, als er nun endlich ehrfürchtig die Tür zum Zaubertränke-Klassenraum öffnete. Sein Herz schlug schneller und sein Mund wurde trocken.

Draco drängte sich von hinten an ihn und umarmte ihn fest. „Chèri..." seufzte er leise.

Der heiße Atem in seinem Nacken und die Erregung des Blonden, die sich an ihn drückte, waren einfach atemberaubend. Harry drehte sich zu seinem Geliebten um und begann ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Er spielte mit den Haaren in Dracos Nacken und presste seinen Unterkörper gegen den seines Gegenübers.

Beide stöhnten in den Kuss, dann mussten sie atemlos voneinander lassen.

Harry blickte in die grauen Augen des Blonden. „Findest du mich sehr verrucht, wenn ich dir jetzt sage, wie sehr mich das Ganze anmacht?"

„Ach Quatsch, Harry." Draco wuschelte ihm liebevoll durch das schwarze Haar. „Du machst mich sogar schrecklich an, wenn du so bist." Er lächelte und küsste ihn wieder. Während ihres Zungenspiels wanderten seine Hände zu Harrys Umhang und streiften ihn ab. Dann begann er das Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Sanft verließ er die weichen Lippen und küsste nun jeden Zentimeter der freigelegten Haut. Draco spürte, dass Harrys Beine zu zittern begannen und er dirigierte ihn langsam weiter in den Raum, bis er sich schließlich an Professor Snapes Pult abstützen konnte. Der Blonde ging Stück für Stück in die Knie, streichelte mit Mund und Zunge an Harrys durchtrainierten Bauch herunter. Behutsam öffnete er die Knöpfe der dunklen Jeans.

„Harry, Harry, für so verrucht hätte ich dich nun wirklich nicht gehalten." meinte er mit dunkler Stimme und streichelte leicht über das entblösste Glied seines Gegenübers.

„Ah...Draco..." Der Schwarzhaarige stöhnte auf, als sich der warme feuchte Mund über seine pulsierende harte Männlichkeit stülpte. Seine Hände krallten sich vor Erregung in die blonden Haare seines Geliebten. Die Bewegungen brachten ihn fast um den Verstand. „Bitte...Draco...mehr..."

Der Blonde nahm ihn noch einmal so weit in sich auf, wie es ging und zog sich dann zurück. Mit einem leichten Kuss auf die Spitze meinte er: „Später, mein Schatz...wir haben noch lange Zeit..."

Harry zog Draco zu sich nach oben und verband sich mit ihm zu einem langen Kuss, während er so schnell wie es ihm nur möglich war, sein Gegenüber von dessen Kleidung befreite. Endlich konnte er ihn wieder nah an sich spüren, rieb seine Haut an ihm und als er auch noch seine Erregung fühlen konnte, katapultierte in das beinahe in höhere Sphären.

xxx

„Also Leute, es ist mir schon klar, dass die Hogwartsmannschaft eindeutig Heimvorteil hat. Aber wir wollen gewinnen, also werden wir kämpfen! Klar?"

„KLAR!" antwortete die Mannschaft und erhob siegessicher die Hände.

Ein paar Momente später marschierten seine Spieler nach draußen und Harry blickte ihnen stolz nach. Draco umarmte ihn von hinten. „Viel Glück, Chèri! Ich werd mich dann mal auf die Zuschauertribüne setzen, ja?"

Der Schwarzhaarige gesellte sich zur Madam Hooch, der Trainerin der Hogwartsmannschaft. Schiedsrichter war ein unparteiischer Mann aus der Abteilung für magische Sportarten des Zaubereiministeriums.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass ein so guter Flieger wie Sie nicht zu einer Profimannschaft gegangen sind." meinte Madam Hooch und blickte ihn nachdenklich an. „Aus Ihnen wäre sicher etwas geworden."

„Wissen Sie, ich glaube dass Quidditch nie mein Leben war. Nach einer Zeit hätte es mir vielleicht nicht mehr gefallen. Mit den Schülern habe ich ständig neue Herausforderungen und ich bin auch damit zufrieden, die Schulmannschaft zu trainieren." erklärte Harry seiner alten Lehrerin. Er beobachtete den Spielverlauf gespannt und er fand, dass sich seine Schützlinge gut hielten. Auf der Zuschauertribüne konnte er seinen Liebsten nicht entdecken.

xxx

Draco folgte seinem Vater durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Wohin er wohl ging? Und warum verließ er einfach das Spiel. Er war schließlich noch immer Schulrat. Der große Mann setzte zielstrebig seinen Weg in Richtung der Kerker fort. Was hatte er vor? Lucius Malfoy hielt inne und öffnete eine Tür, aber nicht ohne sich vorher erst nach links und rechts umzusehen. Draco verschwand blitzschnell hinter einer Ecke.

Knarrend öffnete sich die schwere Holztür. Sein Vater begrüßte jemanden, aber die Antwort konnte er nicht verstehen. Er musste näher ran. Lautlos schlich er in Richtung des Zimmers, in dem sich Lucius und der Unbekannte befanden. Vorsichtig blickte er durch das Schlüsselloch, aber er konnte nichts erkennen, der Schlüssel musste wohl innen stecken. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die verrosteten Türscharniere und ölte sie mit einem lautlosen Zauberspruch ein. Der Blonde hoffte nur, dass es funktioniert hatte und er nicht gleich entdeckt wurde.

Der ehemalige Slytherin hatte ja einiges erwartet, aber was er jetzt entdeckte, hatte er sich nicht einmal in seinen kühnsten Träumen vorgestellt: Da stand sein Vater - zumindest sah er so aus, wie sein Vater - in inniger Umarmung mit Severus Snape!


End file.
